Summer Mersion
Summer Mersion is a character role-played by CathFawr. Background Information Sister of Richie Mersion, member of the Mersion family and something of a black sheep. Much like the rest of the Mersion family, Summer took part in the many and manifold criminal dealings of the core family and their associates back home in the UK, and came out to LS to earn money for the family doing the same shady acts. Summer and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Mia_Mersion Mia] have never had the best relationship, as Summer considers her to be a golden girl that everyone dotes upon, and Mia in turn considers her to be a hot headed liability. Her relationship with [[Maxy Mersion|'Maxy']] is hit and miss, from devoted to adversarial, and always involving fist fights; friendly or not. General Description Summer is a fiery, argumentative person who is a natural lawyer with propensity to get into trouble in and out of court. She is also a senior manager at [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']] and runs the place with efficiency. God help you if you bring a stolen car onto the lot while she's around. She was originally hired by the bikers, but came across to the core team when the business was bought out by Raja. Her brash and bullish exterior hides a methodical and coldly rational mind that's not often seen by anyone outside the Quick Fix inner circle, resulting in her ascending high within Raja Bahadur's organization and dealing with major players across the city. She runs both guns and attachments from the manufacturing at Quick Fix, as well as cocaine as a direct subordinate of Raja. She is unquestionably loyal to him, and defers to any decision he makes without a second thought. Law Practice Summer represented herself twice in court; first to appeal a slew of charges laid upon her by Conan Clarkson (that she was absolutely guilty of), managing to shake all but one of the charges; and again in a civil case against Ziggy Buggs for running her over on Elgin Avenue outside [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox']]. She won, and Chief Justice Dennis LaBarre elected to offer her a spot in the DOJ as a licensed attorney, recognizing her potential and giving her a BAR license. She is a tenacious criminal defense attorney specializing in public defense, who often finds herself getting into disagreements with PD and other members of the DOJ. She ended up quitting law during a trial in late September 2019 due to her frustrations on how she was treated and a perception of judicial bias in favor of the PD, as her cousin Mia was forced to answer questions when being vague whilst Jordan Steele was allowed to do so with no question. She has returned to practicing law at the behest of former District Attorney Adrienne West, who has proposed the two form a law practice when she gets out of Parsons. Adrienne and Summer have formed a law practice called Valkyrie Legal. They have taken on Ester Strong and Donny Crane as junior attorneys, and intend to guide and coach them in the ways of the Los Santos DOJ. Facts and Trivia *While she isn't defending criminals in court, she is down at the docks practicing her drifting with [[Mary Mushkin|'Mary Mushkin']] and the [[Tuner Shop|'Tuner Shop']]. *Has a slight cocaine addiction, she gets very uppity when she is on cocaine and acts erratically. *Prefers women. Gallery Summer Mersion.png Sm00000.JPG SummerMersionNew.png Category:Female Category:Mersion Category:Characters Category:Lawyer